Among conventional imaging apparatuses, there is one in which a camera device (head unit) including an image sensor (for example, a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) sensor, a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensor, or the like) which images a subject is attached detachably to a host device (main unit). When the camera device is used in a state of being detached from the host device, the image signal of an image captured by the camera device is transmitted to the host device via wireless communication, and when the camera device is used in a state of being attached to the host device, the image signal of an image captured by the camera device is transmitted to the host device via wired communication.